Temperature control units are used in a wide variety of applications to cool, heat, or otherwise condition a conditioned space within an enclosure. Temperature sensitive products are placed in the conditioned space and are maintained at appropriate temperatures by the temperature control unit.
Prior to loading temperature sensitive products into the conditioned space, an operator or user may find it desirable to run diagnostic checks on the temperature control unit to ensure that the unit is operating correctly. The diagnostic checks can catch any unit malfunctions that could cause the temperature sensitive products to be spoiled, melted, or otherwise lost. After the diagnostic checks have indicated that the temperature control unit is operating correctly, the operator or user can load the temperature sensitive products into the conditioned space.
One type of application in which a temperature control unit is utilized is in a transportable vehicle or transport vehicle that transports temperature sensitive products. In this application, the temperature control unit is known as a transport temperature control unit and conditions a conditioned space within a trailer of the transport vehicle. The transport vehicle also includes a tractor connected to the trailer for transporting the trailer and temperature sensitive products.
Prior to loading the conditioned space of the trailer with temperature sensitive products, diagnostic checks are run on the transport temperature control unit to determine if the unit is malfunctioning in any way. For transport applications, the diagnostic checks are referred to as a “pre-trip”. Pre-trips typically test many aspects of the transport temperature control unit and can consume a great amount of time. Operators or users typically do not load the conditioned space with the temperature sensitive products until the pre-trip has finished and determined that the unit has no malfunctions.